


An End, and A Beginning

by misscai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous amounts of fluff, Romance, Rutherford babies (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscai/pseuds/misscai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to think that all this came about just because of a certain three words... A rewrite of the final fight with Corypheus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a lot of liberties with the abilities of a single person, but let's just all pretend that Caiside is practically Superwoman, for the sake of the story ;)

“What's going on here?” Cullen asked, unable to see over the raucous throng in the Herald's Rest. Josephine hid her laugh behind her hand, while Cassandra just rolled her eyes.

“Bull found the maraas-lok,” She said, and suddenly Sera's head popped up over the crowd.

“Tune!” She shouted, and Maryden was quick to oblige, striking up a cheery chord. A few other musicians joined in, until the song was complete with drums and a flute. Sera stretched a hand down to help someone onto the table that she had claimed, and Cullen was surprised to see Harding with a tankard in her hand joining the elf.

“One more!” Bull called, tossing a member of the crowd up to the table.

“Oh, dear,” Josephine giggled as Caiside righted herself, face flushed and grin bright. She threw her arms around Sera and Harding, all three of them swaying a little but laughing. Whatever song that Maryden was playing, Sera knew it, and started singing along. Harding joined in, and Caiside threw her arms up in the air and began to dance. Cullen gaped, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“My, my,” Dorian chuckled, coming to stand beside the group. “How the night has progressed.”

“Were you here earlier?” Cassandra inquired.

“Caiside invited me along for drinks, but I was expecting a half-cup of ale, like she usually has. I drank, but then I got hungry, so I headed for the kitchen. The Inquisitor started talking to Bull, and Sera brought out the maraas-lok, and I suppose it all went down from there.” He assessed the situation for a moment. “Shall I get her down?”

.

“Krem!” Caiside squealed, stopping her dance and taking a step towards the man who'd appeared near the table. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that she was on a table and not on the floor, and her step sent her tumbling. Krem caught the very inebriated Inquisitor, setting her on her feet as best he could. Caiside kept her arms draped around Krem's neck, hugging onto him. “I don' ever see you anymore!” She leaned back unsteadily, her hand petting at Krem's head. “I like your haaaaaair.”

“What do I do with her, Chief?” Krem asked the man who was guffawing behind her.

“I've got her. Oi, Boss!” Bull's voice penetrated the haze of Caiside's senses, and she grinned when she saw what she thought was him. She stumbled away from Krem and threw her arms around the man.

“Y' smell funny,” She commented, a frown wrinkling her brow. “An' you're not skin.”

“Boss,” Bull said, tapping her shoulder. “You're hugging a wood pole.” Caiside pushed away from the pole, blinking in confusion before she turned around and lolled her head back to look up at Bull. She smiled, reaching up to touch his horns.

“You're Bull.” Then she giggled. Bull couldn't help but chuckle.

“Alright, you've had enough, I think,” He said, looping an arm around her waist. “Let's get you back to your room.”

“No!” She squealed, trying to wriggle away from him. For being as drunk as she was, Caiside was still surprisingly strong. Bull grabbed onto her belt before she could escape, lifting her a few inches off the ground. He caught sight of the commander, holding Caiside up a bit higher and raising an eyebrow.

“Where do you want this?” The Inquisitor looked around, trying to figure out who Bull was talking to. When Cullen pushed through the crowd, Caiside's whole face lit up and she squirmed towards him.

“I've got her,” He said, allowing Caiside to wrap her entire body around his. Cullen flushed a little, realizing how public they were, but he held onto Caiside and exited the tavern, heading for her quarters. The whole time he was walking, Caiside was petting his hair and kissing at his neck. It was highly distracting, but somehow he stayed mostly focused. When they finally reached her quarters, Cullen had to practically pry Caiside off of him. Eventually she sat on her bed, watching him as he poured a cup of water and soaked a rag.

“D'you know wha' Sera calls you?” Caiside slurred, smiling when Cullen sat beside her and offered her the water. She took a sip, then giggled and leaned into him, speaking into his collarbone. “Cully-Wully.” Cullen grimaced, easing Caiside away from him and swiping the rag across her perspiring forehead.

“You'll regret this in the morning,” He said, shaking his head. “Drink your water.” She did, then wrinkled her nose.

“Can't feel my throat,” She mumbled, her hand pressing against the offending body part.

“I can imagine,” Cullen said dryly. She'd be a nightmare to deal with in the morning. Bull had had maraas-lok before, and even with his tolerance for it, he was grouchy and irritable the morning after. Cullen could only dread what Caiside would be like. Her buzz was already wearing off, it seemed. She was frowning at her hands, holding them out in front of her. “What are you looking at?”

“'S green. Ugly.” Her anchor mark, dormant in the absence of a rift, looked more like a scar. It sliced across her palm, raw and angry and a faint shade of emerald. Caiside looked at it with disgust, then balled her hand into a fist and made a throwing motion. “Go 'way.”

“It doesn't work quite like that,” Cullen said gently. Caiside sniffled, her eyes swimming with tears. The alcohol had stopped making her giddy; now, she was crashing down hard.

“I wan' it gone.”

“It's a part of you,” He murmured, rubbing a hand down her back. “It's like the scars on your back. It marks your courage.”

“People die 'cause I 'ave this,” Caiside said with tears finally spilling down her cheeks. “Lots of people die 'cause of me.” Cullen's protective instincts went on alert, and he wrapped his arms around her, soft and a bit cautious.

“People live because of you. Without you, we all would have died at Haven. Dorian would have been killed by the dragon. Cole would have stayed invisible, with no guidance. Josephine wouldn't have been able to help her family. I would have gone back on lyrium.” He squeezed her slightly. “You and that mark have saved us all.” For a moment, he thought that he'd gotten through to her. She wiped at her eyes and sniffed, but the minute she caught sight of her palm, she pushed him away.

“You'll die,” She said.

“What?”

“'M dangerous. He'll come for me, an' he'll do anythin' t' hurt me. An' that means he'll hurt you.”

“He could try,” Cullen smiled. “But I have the best armor in all of Thedas, and nothing he can do will hurt me.” Caiside shook her head.

“Don' you see? I'm—”

“Drunk,” He finished for her. “And you're scared. And you're trying to keep everyone safe, even though you think you're only hurting them.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, barely moving away when he spoke next. “And you think that I should stay away from you because I'll be safer that way. Am I correct?” Caiside nodded, and Cullen leaned back slightly. “But you're wrong. The only way that a lion stays safe is if it stays with its pride.” He searched her face, hoping she was understanding him. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if she were seeing him for the first time. Then she spoke, and the words almost stopped his heart.

“I love you.”

.

“What did you do?” Dorian asked, barging into Cullen's office without bothering to knock. He looked more irritated than Cullen had ever seen him. The commander sighed and set aside the reports he was reading, rubbing at his eyes as Dorian leaned against the desk with a raised brow.

“I didn't exactly say what she wanted to hear,” Cullen hedged.

“Commander, with all due respect, I'll castrate you myself if you don't start talking.”

“She told me she loved me,” He finally said.

“And...?”

“And I... told her to go to sleep.” It sounded even worse when he confessed to it aloud, and by Dorian's expression, Cullen had made the worst possible mistake he could have ever made. “She was drunk! I thought—”

“By the Maker, Cullen, could you possibly be more of an idiot?” Dorian sighed long-sufferingly. “You exhaust me. I mean, there are only so many times that I can save your arse, you understand that, don't you?”

“She wasn't in her right mind—”

“And so you thought that just because she was slurring a bit, she wouldn't realize the gravity of what she was saying?”

“Well—”

“And you thought she wouldn't realize that instead of saying 'oh yes, your eminent worship, I love you, too, let's get married and fight an archdemon together', you told her to go to bed?”

“I...”

“Honestly, it's no wonder the poor girl's run off!” Dorian shoved away from the desk, pacing the floor with his hand on his forehead. “Have any of the search parties found her?”

“No,” Cullen grimaced, eyeing the papers he'd set aside. “That's what I was reading.”

“And she isn't in the Plains?”

“No.”

“And she didn't take anyone with her?”

“Only Pirron.” Dorian shook his head.

“A week. The damned girl has been missing for a week,” The mage muttered under his breath, then snapped his gaze back to Cullen. “Send more people. And I'm the first to hear any news.” Then he spun on his heel and stalked to the door, throwing it open and slamming into a breathless soldier. “Maker, man! Watch yourself!”

“Sorry, ser,” The man panted, an envelope clutched in one hand. “Commander, news for you.” Cullen was there in an instant, and Dorian practically ripped the letter from the soldier's hand to give it to the commander, who read it quickly.

“Maker's breath,” He swore, his face draining of color.

“What?” Dorian demanded.

“She's gone after Corypheus.”


	2. 2

Skyhold erupted into upheaval after that. Cullen got all the troops mobilized towards the western edge of Ferelden, preceded by Leliana's spies. Josephine sent word to their allies, requesting any support they could provide. They couldn't move fast enough for Cullen's liking. If he had his way, he would have gone immediately. Still, moving the entirety of their force in less than two days was good time. But when they arrived at the battlefield, everything was silent.

“I don't like this,” Bull growled, shifting his weight restlessly. Everyone was visibly on edge, keeping their hands on their weapons. A huge, crumbling fortress stood behind an extensive field of nothing but dirt and rubble, yet nothing was happening. Not a demon in sight. Suddenly, Leliana pointed at the edge of the structure.

“Run!” A voice screamed, before the sky erupted in a flash of black and green, swallowing the daytime in a cloak of night. Demons dropped to the ground in sparks of lightning.

“To arms!” Cullen shouted, drawing his sword and rushing the first demon he came upon. Everything blurred after that, vague shapes and dark colors and otherworldly noises. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his arms ached and his head was throbbing when a much louder screech pierced the sounds of the battlefield.

“Cullen!” Bull cleaved a demon in half with his axe, glancing over at the commander as he dispatched a wraith. “The dragon!” Cullen looked to the fortress, seeing sprays of red that lit up the dark sky.

“We have to get there!” Another few sword swings sent a demon to the Fade. Slowly, slowly, they progressed towards the fortress. But when they were three-quarters of the way there, all the demons froze. The fighting ceased, leaving all of the soldiers confused but relieved at the respite. Cullen took the moment to look around.

Leliana wiped at a bloody cut that scored her cheek. Bull spat on the demon that he'd just sunk his axe into. Dorian sagged on his staff. Varric was doubled over, breathing hard. Cole and Cassandra—the most unlikely pair—were going around and checking on the soldiers that had yet to get up. Everyone looked exhausted, until Sera's eyes turned murderous as she looked towards the fortress.

“Corypheus,” She spat as if it were a mouthful of poison. Everyone's gaze moved towards the gate of the ruins, where the Elder One stood. He raised his arms, and the demons dissipated into green smoke.

“There is no more need for fighting,” Corypheus announced. “Return to your homes. I have been given what I want.” Two deformed Templars emerged from behind Corypheus, dropping a limp body on the ground beside him. Cullen's breath choked in his throat. Everyone else went stiff. Corypheus bent at the waist, seizing Caiside by the wrist and lifting her at least three feet in the air. She let out a yelp, which was only reassuring in that it meant she was alive. “Behold your Herald.” His expression turned menacing as he brandished an onyx blade. “Witness as I end her life.”

“No!” Cullen yelled, his voice filled with desperation and panic. As Corypheus lifted the knife to Caiside's throat, she kicked at his hand, knocking the blade away. Everything happened in slow motion then. An arrow slipped down out of her armor sleeve and into her waiting grasp. Once she had a grip on the shaft, she plunged it into Corypheus' chest, so deep that only the fletching was outside his body. It was just enough to shock him into dropping her, and the moment her feet touched ground, she seized the knife in her hand and started slicing. First at the backs of his knees, making him snarl and drop to the ground, then she launched her full weight at his torso. Once she had him sufficiently pinned, Caiside whipped the blade back and forth across his neck, not stopping until her forearms were soaked in blood and his head rolled away from the rest of his body. With a wild scream, she flung out her left hand, opening a rift over Corypheus' body and the Templar henchmen before collapsing against the bloodied stone.

The last thing she saw was Corypheus' corpse dissolving into a hissing green smoke and being sucked into the Fade. The rift exploded, and Caiside's eyes slipped shut.

.

_Everything was green._

It wasn't the green she'd become accustomed to, not the sickly, nightmarish green that accompanied the Fade. It was a green that was vibrant with life rather than death. It sang and danced in the wind, brushing soft tendrils against her bare ankles. The gentle smell of wildflowers drifted through the air. Somewhere close by, there was a river; she could hear it gurgling a playful melody. Wherever she was, it was entirely peaceful. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sun, feeling it kiss her face.

Then, a real pair of lips were on her cheek as a solid, warm body stood behind her. She turned her head, her silver eyes meeting a pair of deep amber ones. “Cullen,” She smiled, leaning into him. His arms wound around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Hello, my lady Rutherford,” He replied, his voice a comforting rumble. Caiside blushed prettily, looking down to see the delicate golden ring on her left fourth finger.

“It's been six years,” She teased him. “You act as if the wedding were yesterday.”

“I'll never tire of saying it.” He kissed down her jawline, and she tilted her head so that their lips could finally meet. Their bodies shifted as if of their own volition, so that they were facing each other. Caiside lost herself in his kiss, in the gentle way he trailed his fingers down her spine. She pushed up onto her tiptoes, pressing their bodies together. Cullen chuckled against her mouth, pulling away just slightly and sliding a hand between them. “Careful,” He reminded her, his large palm splayed out across the barely-there bump of her stomach.

“She's just fine,” Caiside laughed, and Cullen's eyes lit up.

“You think it's a girl?” She nodded, tracing the outline of Cullen's hand. He knelt down in front of her, peppering kisses across the fabric of her dress. “I'd like a girl, just as beautiful and strong as her mother.” Caiside placed her hand on his cheek, silently urging him back to standing height so she could kiss him once more.

“Mama!” A voice called, and both Rutherfords looked to find the source. A little boy was clutching onto Dorian's hand, grinning a missing-tooth smile as he approached. Caiside dropped to her knees, spreading her arms so that the boy would run into them. When he did, she hugged him close and ran her fingers through his tousled blonde curls.

“Hello, my darling,” She smiled, poking the dimple in his left cheek. “Did you have fun with Uncle Dorian?” The boy nodded eagerly, tracing his chubby fingers across the swirling patterns of the vallaslin beneath Caiside's eyes.

“He's a good lad,” Dorian said with an affectionate smile.

“Of course he is,” Caiside murmured proudly. “He's my son.”

“Where is the little lion?” Another voice called, and Lysander took off across the field, running straight for Bull. The Qunari man laughed loudly and scooped up the little boy, placing him squarely on his shoulders. Lysander gripped Bull's horns, giggling.

“Please be careful with him,” Josephine said with a little worry in her voice.

“Aw, lighten up,” Sera teased, elbowing the ambassador. “Little boy's having a blast.”

“He's almost old enough to have his own sword,” Blackwall commented, leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face.

“Not yet,” Cullen said automatically, and Caiside giggled, running a hand comfortingly down Cullen's arm.

“He would rather try a bow,” Cole murmured, perched atop a pile of moss-covered boulders.

“He wants to be like his mum,” Varric said, grinning up at Caiside. “No offense, Cullen.”

“None taken,” Cullen smiled, his arm looped around Caiside's waist. He squeezed her hip. “He chose the right hero to admire.”

“Lysander may take to the bow, but perhaps the next child could be persuaded towards the sword,” Cassandra said, nodding towards Caiside's stomach with a slight smirk.

“They might make an excellent spy,” Leliana put in.

“Pie!” Lysander cheered, misunderstanding Leliana's last word. The whole group laughed at that, and Caiside felt more at peace than she ever had before. Everyone that she loved was around her in this beautiful place. The sun grew warmer and brighter on her back, and she turned to follow the light. Cullen's arm slipped away from her waist, allowing her to walk alone through the forest. Eventually, she found the stream that she'd been hearing, but she paused on the bank.

She wanted to wade across. The rocks on the riverbed were smooth, worn down by the current. They would feel good under her feet. She wanted the cool water to splash over her legs; she didn't even care if she soaked her dress. She wanted to go through it, into it, under it. She would breathe it in, and she would breathe it out. It would cleanse her, make her pure, make her whole. And she wanted it. She took a half-step forward, enough so that the water ran over her toes. Then she moved a bit more, allowing her ankles to be submerged.

“Caiside?” Cullen asked, appearing behind her with a worried wrinkle between his brows. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“I'm just going for a swim,” She smiled. “Why don't you join me?”

“I can't,” He replied, a sad expression on his face. Caiside frowned.

“Why not?” He just shook his head, extending a hand out to her.

“Come back.”

“But it feels good,” She said, looking down at the water. It was bright, crystal clear, and caressed her skin. It was coaxing her in, and she wanted to allow it.

“Please, come back.”

“Can't I come back after I swim?” She wriggled her toes in the pebbles, reveling in the way they massaged at her muscles.

“Caiside, please,” Cullen begged, reaching his arm out further. “Come back to me.” She took a long moment to be mesmerized by the swirling eddies in the river current, then she looked back to Cullen and nodded slowly.

“I'm coming,” She said, turning around and placing her hand in his.

.

She couldn't feel much of anything, her consciousness slow to come back. Oddly enough, she regained the feeling in her extremities first. Her toes wiggled, then her fingertips twitched. She took a shallow, experimental breath, making sure that her lungs still worked. Starting from her feet, she tensed and relaxed every muscle she could think of, testing them. Only then did she open her eyes.

The room was bright, too bright, and she flinched, blinking to let her eyes adjust. Obviously she was used to the darkness. She was laying on a soft mattress rather than the rocks and roots she'd been accustomed to. A blanket was pulled up to her chin, a pillow beneath her head. She was back in her quarters at Skyhold, but she couldn't remember getting there. She couldn't remember much at all, if she was honest with herself.

She turned her head to the right, confused at why there were so many flowers and gifts piled up beside the bed. Was it her nameday? Had she missed it somehow? Then she turned her head to the left and gasped just the slightest bit. A figure was slumped over in a chair, a pile of papers on his lap and a quill still perched between his fingers. He was snoring, his blonde hair disheveled, the slight stubble on his chin darker than usual. Caiside moved with care, becoming more aware of a dull throbbing at the base of her skull. Her vision swam a little as she raised herself up to her elbows, and she had to take a moment to steady herself before swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress so that her feet dangled in the air. It was just enough leverage for her to reach out and touch him. She curled two of her fingers around one of his, squeezing ever so slightly. He startled to alertness immediately, the quill snapping in his tensed grip and the papers scattering to the floor. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked some more, his jaw agape as if he couldn't tell if what he was seeing was real.

“C-Caiside?” She took a moment to remember which muscles formed a smile, then she put them to action.

“Commander,” She croaked, her voice hoarse and cracking with disuse. He dropped to his knees as if his legs couldn't support him, crawling closer to her and burying his head in her lap. His arms latched around her back, clutching fistfuls of her shirt. She rested her hands along his torso, and only then did she realize he was sobbing.

“You're back,” He hiccuped, the words muffled. “You're b-back.” Briefly she wondered where she went, but before she could ask, Cullen lifted his head to look at her. His face was reddened, his eyes watery and his cheeks wet, and he'd never looked more handsome. Caiside used her thumbs to wipe away the lingering tears. He caught hold of one of her hands, pressing his lips to her palm over and over again. “I love you,” He said, and her heart kicked up in her chest. “I didn't tell you when I should have, but I'm telling you now, and I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life.” His eyes welled with tears again, and she cupped his jaw between both her hands.

“I love you,” She told him, wishing her voice was stronger but knowing that he felt the sincerity of her words. Then she giggled, the sound more breathy than she wanted, and she added on, “Cully-Wully.” One more tear slipped down his cheek as he laughed, a wild mixture of adoration and relief making him giddy.

“I have to tell the others,” He said, rising to his feet and kissing her forehead. With quick steps, Cullen descended the stairs and opened the door that led to the main hall of Skyhold. Everyone scrambled to their feet when they saw him, knowing there would be only one of two possible reports. He couldn't suppress his grin as he announced, “She's awake.” Then he returned up the stairs, followed by a mad rush of others who were eager to see her.

.

Cullen didn't get to talk to her much for the rest of that day, though he never strayed far from her side. Mostly he sat in the bedside chair, watching everyone else greet their returned Inquisitor. It made him feel better to see that he wasn't the only one to shed tears of relief. Surprisingly, Sera was the first to cry, slapping at Caiside's arm and swearing at her for almost dying on them. Caiside had frowned at that, not remembering what had happened.

“Are you joking?” Sera had asked, eyes wide. “You killed Corypheus!”

“And his dragon,” Bull added in.

“On your own,” Cassandra said, disapproval and respect in her tone.

“Because of this idiot,” Dorian mentioned, jerking his chin towards Cullen. Caiside giggled.

“I remember that part,” She said with a playful smile. Cullen blushed, shaking his head at the whole group.

“Do you remember how you killed the dragon?” Bull pressed, leaning in to hear her response.

“It wasn't easy.” She pursed her lips, thinking back on the fight that was now becoming more clear in her memory. “I think I blinded it? Then I got underneath it and used poison arrows to shoot its heart. And then I got to the top of the fortress and pushed a boulder onto its head. I guess that's what killed it.”

“Badass, Boss,” Bull grinned, high fiving her.

“You're leaving out the part where it fractured three of your ribs and lodged a tooth in your arm,” Josephine said dryly. Caiside crinkled her nose. “And I threw your armor into the fire. There was too much blood on it for it to be salvaged.”

“Sorry.” Caiside had the grace to look sheepish, then she yawned.

“You can't possibly be tired,” Sera whined. “You've been sleeping for a week!”

“Sorry,” She repeated, trying to sit up straighter in the hopes that it would keep her awake. Dorian got to his feet, waving his arms in a herding motion.

“She saved the whole world, she deserves some rest,” He said, shooing everyone off the bed. They all took turns hugging her and saying their goodbyes, him last of all. He kissed her cheek and patted her head. “Don't scare me like that again. I have a faint heart.”

“I doubt that,” Caiside teased, squeezing his hand. Before he could leave, Caiside called back out for him. “Dorian!”

“Yes?”

“Is Pirron alright?”

“The beast is fine,” Dorian rolled his eyes. “I personally made sure of it.”

“You washed Pirron?”

“Of course not. I watched Blackwall and Cole do it.” He winked and waved, disappearing down the stairs. Caiside giggled, yawning again.

“I should let you rest,” Cullen said, standing from the chair he'd occupied.

“We both know you aren't leaving,” She smiled, laying down and pushing down the covers.

“A proper man would leave.”

“Not if he was in love.” And that settled it. He toed off his boots, stretching out beside her. She laced their fingers together, looking at them thoughtfully and turning a light shade of pink.

“What is it?” He asked, noting the change in her appearance.

“You all said I almost... died,” She said. Cullen's face turned serious, and he nodded. “I think... I remember that. I wasn't in the Fade, I was somewhere else. It was beautiful, and everyone was there, even—” She bit her lip suddenly, her blush deepening. Cullen raised an eyebrow. “I... Well, you were there. And we...”

“We what?” She swallowed hard, shoving all her restraint out the window. She'd nearly died, for Maker's sake; she could afford a little risky honesty.

“We were married. And we had a little boy, and I was carrying your second child,” She blurted out, keeping her eyes closed. There was a moment of silence, then Cullen lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

“I hope it was a girl,” He said. She couldn't help but laugh, opening her eyes to study his face.

“You said that there, too. You wanted a girl, and you wanted her to look like me.” Caiside rolled closer to him, and Cullen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. “Our son looked like you. He had a dimple, right here.” She poked the spot on Cullen's left cheek, watching his expression turn to fondness.

“What was his name?”

“Lysander,” Caiside smiled, her heart jumping at the way Cullen's face glowed. He'd be an incredible father. She knew that from now on, her prayers to the Maker would be centered around her vision, hoping that it would come true. “But Cullen... I remember there was a river. And I wanted to jump into it, but you stopped me. You kept saying 'come back'.” She looked up at him. “I think, if I'd crossed that river, I would've died. You saved me. You brought me back.” Cullen pressed their bodies closer together.

“I love you,” He said, reaching one hand into the pocket of his loose trousers and retrieving a small silk pouch. “And I have every intention of making you Lady Rutherford, and raising a family with you, and growing old with you.”

“I want that,” Caiside smiled, her eyes misty.

“And you love me?” Cullen asked. He retrieved the small silver circle from the pouch, pinching it between his fingers but keeping it hidden under the blanket.

“More than anything in this world or the next,” She replied. Cullen took a breath and moved his hand out from under the blanket, the ring glittering in the dim candle light. Caiside gasped.

“Then will you allow me to call you my bride?” His pulse thudded in his throat. “Will you marry me?”

 

_“Yes.”_


End file.
